Sehun
Oh Se-hun (*12. April 1994), besser bekannt als Sehun, ist ein südkoreanischer Sänger und Schauspieler. Er ist ein Mitglied der südkoreanischen Boygroup EXO und deren Subgruppen EXO-K und EXO-SC. Leben vor seiner Karriere Sehun wurde am 12. April 1994 in Jungnang-gu, Seoul geboren. Er machte im Februar 2013 seinen Abschluss an der School of Performing Arts Seoul. Sehun hat einen drei Jahre älteren Bruder. 2012-2018: Karrierebeginn und Schauspieldebüt Mit 12 Jahren wurde er während eines Mittagessens mit Freunden von einem Casting Agenten von SM Entertainment entdeckt. Zuerst wurde er 30 Minuten von dem Agenten durch die Straßen gejagt, bevor er 2008 durch ein Casting doch noch SM Entertainment beitrat. In 2 Jahren nahm Sehun an 4 Vorsingen teil. Am 10. Januar 2012 wurde er als fünftes offizielles Mitglied von EXO der Öffentlichkeit vorgestellt. Die Gruppe feierte im April 2012 mit dem Song "Mama" ihr Debüt. thumb|left|180px|Sehun 2013 Im Februar 2016 erhielt Sehun bei den 5. Gaon Chart K-Pop Awards, durch eine Abstimmung auf der chinesischen Internetseite "Sina Weibo", einen Weibo Star Award. Im März 2016 wurde bekannt gegeben, dass Sehun die männliche Hauptrolle in dem koreanisch-chinesischen Film "Catman" übernehmen wird, welcher im März 2017 erscheint. Im Juli 2016 wurde verkündet, dass er die männliche Hauptrolle in dem koreanisch-chinesischen Webdrama "Dear Archimedes" spielen wird, dessen Ausstrahlung im Februar 2017 beginnen soll. Am 18. Juli 2017 erschien das neue EXO-Album, "The War", welches 9 Songs beinhaltet, unter anderem den Titel "Ko Ko Bop". thumb|180px|Sehun Anfang 2017 Im September 2017 wurden für das Album drei weitere Songs, namens "Power", "Boomerang" und "Sweet Lies" veröffentlicht. Im selben Monat wurde verkündet, dass er in der Fernsehshow Busted! von Netflix zu sehen sein wird. Am 25. Februar 2018 trat er gemeinsam mit den anderen EXO-Mitgliedern bei der Abschlussfeier der Olympischen Winterspiele in Pyeongchang auf. Zur selben Zeit wurde verkündet, dass er der Hauptcharakter des Webfilms Dokgo Rewind sein wird. Im Mai wurde bekannt, dass Sehun in dem von Lotte Duty Free produzierten Webdrama Secret Queen Makers mitspielen wird. On September 14, 2018, Sehun with fellow Exo member Chanyeol released a collaborative single, "We Young", for SM Station X 0.14 On September 19, Italian men's clothing brand Ermenegildo Zegna announced that Sehun, alongside Chinese singer and actor William Chan, would be the ambassadors for the brand's clothing line XXX. 2019-heute: EXO-SC On June 28, 2019, it was confirmed that Sehun along with fellow Exo member Chanyeol are set to debut as the group's second official sub-unit Exo-SC, and will release their first EP, What a Life, on July 22, 2019. Privates Trivia -seine Superkraft ist der Wind -seine Lieblingsfarben sind weiß und schwarz -er ist mit Daeun der Girlgroup 2Eyes befreundet, da sie zusammen auf der High School waren -Sehun und Donghae von Super Junior stehen sich nahe -seine Spitznamen sind "Senshine" und "White Skin" Galerie tumblr_m55lfuxQu51rpb9vto1_1280.jpg 33c24e24b788b6d3218f6e846641334e.jpg large (1).jpg 12357445_532941316869344_942666445_n.jpg 9a0c05720cc2d9b82b8f8e3edc4825d6.jpg fa27e7a5cad1dbcd3ccfda17ec6dee80.jpg d0b006a7925f04d7106b509de8c0767b.jpg baekhyun-chanyeol-do-exo-Favim.com-1516619.jpg image_FjTYuT1.jpg tumblr_inline_mqvtu8vrii1qz4rgp.png exo-sehun-4.jpg Sehun-exo-the-war-teaser2.jpg rABTviY.gif f11cb657197583e08c37577357a0ac07.jpg 930341e6d8bc5ae3227cc969c588c54e.jpg B517cb9a5f8f955b8c21fe5b77ad1357.jpg We_young_1.jpg EXO_Sehun_1540912069_Screen_Shot_2018-10-30_at_11.06.43_AM.png Quellen https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Oh_Se-hun_(entertainer) https://kprofiles.com/sehun-profile-facts-sehun-ideal-type/ Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Geboren 1994 Kategorie:Geburtstag im April Kategorie:Boygroup-Mitglied Kategorie:Sänger Kategorie:Rapper Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:EXO Kategorie:25 Kategorie:EXO-SC